1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, support structures for installation of a component assembly housed in a rotating, translating carriage chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
In development environments computer components, electronics, and other electrical components from time to time are tested and debugged. One such environment, for example, includes support structure that provides power, testing equipment, and various docking or mounting options for components under test. In this example environment, components under test may be mounted or installed in the support structure by means of a carriage chassis. Such components under test may comprise an assembly of two ‘cards’ each of which includes a plurality of printed circuit boards (PCBs) with electrical components and a liquid-cooled cold plate that provides cooling to the electrical components of the PCBs. This cold plate/card assembly may be assembled with one card on either side of the cold plate. When installed in a support structure, the one of the cards of the card cold plate/card assembly typically faces the ground and is generally inaccessible by personnel handling, or testing, the assembly. In addition, this cold plate/card assembly may be very large and very heavy, in some cases, several hundred pounds. Handling such an assembly and accessing all portions of the assembly is oftentimes a difficult and cumbersome task.